zindagi kitni haseen ha
by Candy126
Summary: life isn't a bed of roses,as said by many people. But when this life has a life partner,it becomes so beautiful, so pure. a story of two people, belonging to tow different family backgrounds. but destiny wants them to be together forever ever and ever. a story of kavin and purvi, thier meet, love, and their life along with destiny playing an important role! interested in? peep in!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks!**

 **So I am again here! With a new story, as a said.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1 : first meeting**

A girl was standing on a bus stop. She was wearing a kurti with a salwar and a dupata which she wore on her head to prevent from the brain ache sun rays directly on her face.

The girl was pretty much beautiful but the charm on her face had vanished into the hard sun light.

Girl's POV: kya zindagi ha! Meri to shayad kuch zyada hi ajeeb ha, kabhi meri life me khushi a Sakti ha ya nahi...huh...aj university ka pehla di ha najany maa nay kesy paisay ikhatay kar k mujhy yaha bheja ha...or baap..usy to shayad koi...khir yehi meri qismaat ha...humesha rab Ji meray sath hi esa kyun karty ha...kyun?

At the same time a car passed the bus stop. Two boys were sitting in the car.

One of the boy to other: yaar wo dekh larki khari ha isy lift ka pochta houn!

Second boy: tu pagal ha pit jaye ga... Ghussaye lag rhj ha rehnay dey...

1st boy: is city me to kya poray country me bhi koi larki Kavin Khanna ko mana nahi kar sakti...samjha?

2nd boy: kavin khanna aj pit Na jaye bas! Hehe

Kavin: dushu tu Na boht darta ha..chal...

And he reversed his car till it reach in front of the girl.

Girl on seeing the car about to move aside but..

Kavin: hey!come I will drop you!

Girl gave no response.

Kavin: come na.. Why are you standing in this hot sun? You may get headache!

Girl: no thanks!

Kavin little angry as dushu was smiling on his buddy's bisti: tumhy ik go me lift de rha houn or tum ho k...

Girl: mujhy tum ameero k sath nahi Jana tumhy ik baat samjh nahi ati kaya?

Kavin:huh! Badtameez log! Samjh naji ata tum logo ki takleef kya hoti h...chal dushu chalty ha...

Kavin ignites his car bit before leaving he said:CHUDAIL!kahi ki...

Which doesn't go unheard by girl.

He left.

Girl: huh! Ameer baap ki ameer olad! N baat karny ki tameez h or nahi larki sy baat karnay ki...car me Beth kar apnay apko boht bara admi samjhta ha? Pata nahi rab g bhi kis Kia ko kya de detein ha?

The bus arrived.

Girl: chal purvi chalty ha...warna agar yeh bus bhi GI na to phir to...bas...

She hopped up the bus.

But unfortunately no seat was available.

After 45 mins the bus stopped.

She jumped down and started walking.

Purvi POV: ik to yeh bus bhi...7 km pechay ruki ha...upar sy yeh garmi! Ab to kapron ki istri bhi kharab ho gai ha..kya karoun me? Huh! Chehray py jo bhi lagay ho ga wo sab khatam ho gya ho ga ab to….huh..

 _And with this she reached the university gate, a great university of the country known by name_ _ **"THE UNIVERSITY OF FUTURE",**_ _a university which is only designed for the rich and careless people. Although the university was a great one in academics as_ __ _well as adminitrative point of view. It was famous for not only its curricular but also its co-curricular activties_ _ **.**_

 _And a girl,_ _ **Purvi,**_ _who doesn't have a rich background. But she belongs to a poor family. She is the 2_ _nd_ _daughter of only her mother. She has two sisters. One elder than her and one younger than her. These three girls and her mother. That's it!_

 _Her father left her mother, when she gave birth to a third girl, as he wanted a son not a daughter. It is all because that they consider daughters as nothing. According to them, daughters are just born to get married and they have no accountof living in the world. He needed a son whom could take care of his bussiness._

 _And purvi, missing her father and seeing her mother alone, couldn't handle this and she started to hate her father. She , her mother and her sisters used to teach the childern for their earning. Her mother was a government teacher and soon she would retire. And on realizing this purvi studied hard! She got positions and in that university she entered just because of her scholarship._

 _Her father is happy with his 2_ _nd_ _wife and a son who is a year younger than purvi's sister. And her mother and they all were living in a house given by her father and parental uncle_

 _._

Purvi entered the university and looked around. All the girls and boys were younger wearing branded clothes, mercedies were parked in parking lot, carelessness could be clearly seen on their faces, guitars in boys' hands, flirting with girls. Indeed! It was the truly a uiniversity!

She went directly into the dean's office. He welcomed her, gave her advice and she came out of his office.

She then looked for her class, founded it and then entered inside.

All the students looked at her. She found a place at front. She being a bright student get there and sat.

Other students were shocked at her act. But they kept quite! Lets see why?

Two boys along with a girl entered the class. Kavin khanna, dushyant himeraj and sonia mehra!

 _ **Kavin khanna,**_ _the careless boy. His father was among the top five bussiness man of the country. Kavin was a boy who seems to look proud and he was proud! He has a sister and a mother at home. His sister likes a boy and she wanted to marry him, kavin being he brother sometimes like him but he always advise his sister to be careful of that guy. He wanted that his sister deserve some capable boy and not him. And that's the reason the bith siblings have a controversy which sometimes change into dispute! And his mother, she was a bussiness woman and is always working outside the home. Kavin wanted to spend sometime with her but she didn't bother it. She had other things to do, like make up, parties, fashion shows, bussiness meetings etc etc._

 _Which kavin had never liked._

 _But his father, kavin always wanted to be like him. He wasn't only a man with name and fame but also spiritual attraction among his collegues which kavin liked. And his father too wanted to make him like he is!_

 _ **Dushyant himeraj,**_ _best_ _friend of kavin. The only brother who could listen all his tensions! He is also a son of bussiness man._

 _ **Sonia mehra,**_ _she is a girl just like kavin' mother and sister. She had a crush on kavin and wanted to marry him but kavin hasn't any interest and that's why she always quarrel with him._

The three entered the class and sonia saw that purvi was sitting on the front seat. She went to him and said; what are you doing here? Yeh humari seat ha utho yaha sy!

Purvi; kyun tumhara nam likha ha yaha py?

Sonia; tumhay baat karnay ki tameez nahi ha kya? Me nay kaha na utho yaha sy?

Purvi; jo pehlay aya wohi bethy ga..ab tum baad me ayi to me kya karoun?

Sonia; what the..

But stopped by kavin's voice; come sonia! Sit here! Leave her! Come!

So sonia sat with him.

Kavin; kya hua?

Sonia; dekho na kesay baat kar rhi ha?

Kavin stood up.

Sonia; kaha?

Kavin; ata houn!

And he went to purvi and said; hey! Am kavin! Kavin khanna!whats your name?

Purvi looked at him and said; CHUDAIL!

So how was that? Should I continue? If yes then those who reviewed yes, I want their review on other chapters too! Deal?

Tell me please!

Love

Zaineb ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyaa….**

 **Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Next update is here! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Kavin was shocked at her answer: chudail? Oh nice name! wesy yeh to ap ka nick name ho ga na ap ka real name kya ha?

Purvi; ji wo kya ha na k…anjan log na yuhi raah chalty lift ka pochatay ha or yeh naam de k chaly jaty hain…shayad ap ko bhi un me hi dekha ha menay…

Kavin was awestricken at her answer.

He turned and sat down on his chair after giving a fiery glance to his class mates who were smiling at him.

 **The class started and the dean came in to take the intro.**

Dean; first of all welcome here! I am prof. rajesh, the dean of this university and I also will teach you economics here…so let me know something about you.

All gave their intros. Now only kavin, his friends and purvi were left.

Dean; yes ap batyein?

Kavin was busy flirting with girls.

Dean looked at him; mr. ap btayein gay?

Dushu hit him a little.

Kavin; yes yes sir? What happened?

Dean nodded in disbelief.

Dean; your intro?

Kavin; oh come on uncle! I felt no need to give my intro to you!

All others class mates were shocked on hearing, UNCLE.

Dean looked at curious faces; ahm…please give your introduction..and not uncle in college please!

Kavin; well ok then am Kavin Khanna the only son of khanna's group of industries' head Ranveer Khanna! and I he is also the trustee of this university and..

Purvi pov; huh…baap ki dolat! Huh!

Kavin continued to speak but stopped by dean; ok sit down mr. khanna.

And soon his all friends gave their intros.

Dean to purvi; yes!

Purvi; sir am purvi malhotra, the position holder in my entrance exam and now am here on the basis of scholarship!

Dean; excellent! Sit down miss!

Purvi sat down.

And kavin just smiled at her.

Dean; so nice to meet you all and hope so that you will do well in the university also! Thank you all.

Soon the recess bell rang and all of them went out of the class.

A girl ran to reach purvi and said; hey! Am Ishita! Can we be friends?

Purvi; hi! Am purvi! Sure we can be!

Ishita; thanks! Wesay yaar I must say you are superb!

Purvi confused; kesay?

Ishita; I mean itni asani sy tum nay kavin ko chup karwa diya…wow..

Purvi; haan to wo kya asmaan sy utra ha?

Ishita unbelievingly;haan par zameen ki bhui makhlooq nahi ha..

Purvi; hehe..

Ishita; nahi yaar seriously! Its true!

Purvi; pata nahi mujhy interest nahi!

Ishita; interest nahi ary larkiyan marti ha us pay…

Purvi; itni kya khas baat ha us me?

Ishita; job hi kaho yaar! Ha to wo bara hi handsome!

Purvi looked at her and sighed, as she was dreaming.

Purvi started to move. Ishita too ran behind her.

Ishita; purvi..

 **Here on kavin side.**

Sonia; huh! Kesi larki ha? Bilkul baat karnay ki tameez nahi ha..pata nahi kya complex ha usy….huh! kavin!

Kavin who was till now busy with his guitar said; hhhan kya hua?

Sonia; me kab sy baat kar rhai houn..tum nay suna nahi?

Kavin; kya? Kya baat?

Sonia; I just can't believe this! Wesy tum humari engagement k bary me kya socha ha?

Kavin's face colour changed; Sonia tum tension kyun ly rhi ho? Sab ho jaye ga….dushu chal chalty ha dismissal ho gai ha..chal!

Dushu and kavin went.

Here Sonia; huh! Baat badal di…aunty sy baat karti houn!

 **And soon they all left the university after dismissal.**

 **Purvi reached home at 5 pm.**

And there she found her father sitting and arguing with her mother.

She ignored him and about to move in her room but stopped on hearing her mother's call; purvi beta papa sy to mil lo…wo…

Purvi turned; ap ko milna ha ap millo…wesy bhi mujhy is insaan sy koi matlab nahi ha…

Her father stood up. But purvi move in her room.

PF; dekh rhi ho tum..yehi result hota ha betiyon ko parhanay ka…university bheja ha..larkon k sath parh rhi ha…kya izzat reh gai ha humari…haan? Baap sy baat karny ki to tameez nahi ha… shadi karwa or chalta karo isy bhi or is ki behno ko bhi…

Here inside room purvi and her sisters were hearing their father's harsh words.

Purvi couldn't bear it more so she went outside to her father and said; ap ko is sy kaya k hum kya kary? Haan? Maa ko to ap pehly hi chor gaye thy…doosri shadi karli..ab ap jhaye or khush rhaiye apni doosri biwi or betay ka sath..yaha kyun baar baar a jaty ha ap?

PF: dekh rhi ho kesay zubaan chal rhi ha is ki!

PM tried to stop purvi but she was very aggressive.

Purvi; nahi to kya…haan? Kya kar le ga ap?

PF left saying; jar ha houn me liken dekh lena…tum(to PM) yeh jo betiya ha na tumhari boht pachtaoun gi tum! Samjhi..

And he left.

Purvi too went in her room.

 **Here kavin's place**

He entered home and found that his mother was going outside.

Kavin; kaha ja rhi ha ap?

KM who was talking on mobile, ended the call and said; kyun tumhay jaan ka kya karna ha?

Kavin rubbing his nose a little; nahi! Bas esay hi..

KM; meeting ha ik important…

Kavin; dad ko btaya?

KM; excuse me! Me tumhari maa houn samjhy…tumhary dad ko aj tak jawab nahi diya to tumhy kyun doun?

Kavin; nahi me to esay hi( while trying to stop the melo drama)... naiha kaha ha?

KM; mujhy kya pata? Gai ho gi apni friends k sath nahi to… kartik k sath hogi…

Kavin sighed and about to leave.

KM: Sonia ki mama ka phone aya tha poch rhi thi k tum nay shadi k liye haan kaha ya nahi?

Kavin; un sy keh dijye k filhaal menay is bary me nahi socha…

And he left without listening to his mother.

KM; yeh larka bhi na…

But received another call and left saying; Shankar mera samaan gari me rakhawoun or driver ko bulao..

And she left.

Kavin ate his lunch and moved to his room.

 **At night**

 **Purvi's place**

Purvi was sitting on her bed.

PM came and sat beside her.

PM: purvi..tu baat kar leti na unsay…

Purvi gave no response.

PM; dekho tum humary khandaan(family) ki pehly larki ho jo university tak parhi ha…ab esay me to sab ko taklif ho gi hi na…hmm..

Purvi; maa kya ap ko mujh par proud nahi ha?

PM; naa meray bachay tujh py to mujhy boht fakhar ha! Mera bacha( she tapped her head)

Purvi; to bas phir….ab jao or ja kar so jao…

And she went.

Purvi's sisters came.

Payal( elder than her); acha chal bta kesa rha aj ka din?

Purvi; thik tha…

Priti(younger sister); bas thik tha…btao na kesy log thy..larkiyon k kapry kesy thy…larkay kesy thy..ameer ho gay na…bari bari cars or yeh sab..

Purvi; haan!

Payal; kaya hua kuch hoa kya aj?

Purvi; nahi bas wo.. kisi k sath an ban ho gai..

Payal; tera na kuch nahi ho sakta….chalo so jaty ha ab..

Both her sisters slept while purvi took her dairy and went outside and sat on her studying table.

 **Here kavin's place**

Kavin was sitting on couch.

Naiha came inside. She looked at him and about to move in his room.

Kavin; kaha thi?

Naiha; tum sy matlab?

Kavin; bhai houn tumhara…mera janna zaroori ha k meri behn kaha ha kis k sath ha..or..

Naiha; tumhari problem kya ha haan? Tum bhi to bahr jaty ho!

Kavin; me ik larka houn naiha! Larkiyon k liye bahar rehna wo bhi raat k 11 bjya is not safe….yeh Delhi ha….poora to tumhara ghar nahi ha na…

Naiha; what? Larka? Yeh sari limitation larkiyon k liye kyun hoti ha?

Kavin; dekho mera mood nahi ha larnay ka…tum btao kaha thi kis k sath thi?

Naiha sighed; fine! Me kartik ka sath thi..dinner py gai thy hum..

Kavin; raat ka 11 bjay?

Naiha; uff! Tumhari problem kya ha?

Kavin; tum dono ki shadi nahi hui ha abhi tak….acha nahi lagta..

Naiha; mom dad kaha ha?

Kavin sighed; dad meeting k liye gaye ha subh tak ajye gy…or mom bhi kisi meeting k liye…

Naiha; hmm…dekho me boht thaki hui houn..me ja rhi houn sonay..good night!

She went.

Kavin; good night!

He also went in his room and started writing.

 **Here purvi was writing also.**

 **Purvi' narration;** _kesi zindagi hoti ha….bachpan sy lay ka raj tak sirf maa ka pyaar mila..baap nay to kabhi pocha hi nahi! Rab ji meri or ap ki kabhi kyun nahi ban sakti? Haan? Ap humesha mery sath hi esa kyun karty ho? Paisa, paisa to ap ko un ko bhi de deto ho jin k paas kuch nahi hota! Yeh na insafi kyu? Us larkay ki life kitni pur sukoon hogi na…sab kuch ho ga us ka paas…or ik me houn jo bus ka paisay tak bachati houn….or jin ka paas paisa ha wo kitnay khush naseeb hoty ha na…._

 **Here kavin's side.**

 **Kavin's narration;** _zindagi gulzaar ha! Han shayad? Liken mery liye pta nahi! Sab kuch hoty huay bhi kuch nahi h mery paas! Dad ka pyaar to mila par shayad maa k pyar ko nahi mehsoos kar paya me! Behn ha to usy koi fark nhai parta! Sab kuch ha meray paas par shayad sukoon nahi ha… wo log kitnay khush naseeb hoty ha na jin k paas chahy khannay ki do waqt ki roti na ho..magar…. sukoon or pyaar dono hoty ha…esay logo ki hi life haseen hoti ha… meri life pta nahi kab pyaar k assal matlab jany ki….._

 **That's it!**

 **Tell me how that was!**

 **And review if you like and yaa it is based on a Pakistani drama serial zindagi gulzar ha but I don't remember it thoroughly, I may change the contents of story also…**

 **Take care**

 **Love u all**

 **Zaineb ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyaa….**

 **Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Next update is here! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The next day**

 **Morning 4:30 am**

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi was ironing her clothes. Her sister woke up and saw her.

Payal; purvi tu yeh kya kar rhi ha? Yeh kon sy kapry istri kar rhi ha? Wo wala nikal na jo abhi sila ha!

Purvi; reh de na payal! Kya zaroorat ha is ki! Wesy bhi bus me jaty jaty un ki istri kharab ho hi jati ha!

Payal; wah kya baat ha tu keh rhi ha k kapray istri na karwaye! Had ha! Tu hi thi a jo kal decide kar rhi thi k yeh kapry ye shoes, yeh wo wo yeh!

Purvi gave no reply.

Payal chuckles; acha chal nashta banati houn kha kar jana..

Purvi; nahi..

Payal; chup kar!

And she went to make breakfast for her.

 **At 6:00 am she went to the bus stop, to wait for the bus, so that she could take a seat and also she wouldn't be late for the college.**

 **Kavin's house**

 **7;00 am**

Ramu(servant) was trying to wake kavin but..

Ramu; chotay sahib utho g…7 baj gaye ha ap ko dushyant g k ghar bhi jana ha…kavin sahib..

Kavin; huu…ramu kaka! Sonay do na! kya ha?

Naiha came in.

Naiha; ramu kaka ap jaye isy me uthati houn!

Ramu; ji!

He went.

Naiha threw a pillow at kavin.

Naiha; utho! Tum nay university bhi jana ha!

Kavin; yeh koi tarika ha kya uthanay ka? (while throwing the same pillow at her)

Naiha (throwing the pillow on bed); mera hairstyle kharab kar diya! Utho tum..dad bula rhy ha!

Kavin; dad a agaye(happily) liken kab?

Naiha; mujhy kya pata?( and she switched on the tv)

Kavin; tum beti ho un ki!

Naiha; beti houn..bodyguard nahi! Jo mujhy pata ho!..or wesy bhi tum bhi bety ho un k (mimicking him).

Kavin; acha or mom?

Naiha just shrugged her shoulders.

Kavin sighed and said; bhootni!

Naiha; kya?

Kavin threw a pillow at her and ran away in bathroom.

Naiha; kavin!

She too left the room angrily.

Kavin came out of his room after some 15 mins.

Dining hall

Kavin; good morning!

All; good morning!

He also found his mother.

Kavin; dad! How was your meeting?

KF; excellent beta? And how was your first day at university?

Kavin; ahh! It was fine!

KF: not good?

Kavin; Mid!

KF; hmm…

Kavin; by the way, mom! What about your meeting?

KM; it wa..

KF; which meeting?

Kavin; dad wo mom kal kisi meeting me gai hi….

KF; kon si meeting ridhima! Mujhy to koi meeting yaad nahi ha!

KM; haan to is me kya hua haan? Ik client sy important kaam tha….

KF a bit angry; kon sy client sy?

KM; yeh tum kis tarah sy baat kar rhy ho mujh sy? Haan? Jawan ulaad ho gai ha or! Huh…mrs. Sharma sy milnay gait hi….khair mera ho gya..

And she left without hearing any argument.

Naiha; mera bhi ho gya…me nikalti houn!

Kavin; kaha jar hi ho?

Naiha; excuse me yeh pochanay wali tum kon hotay ho?

Kavin about to say something but..

KF; beta kaha ja rhi ho? Kis k sath?

Naiha sighed; uff! Dad apni friends k sath shopping ja rhi houn…

And she left.

KF: pata nahi dono maa beti ka ho ga kya?

Kavin too sighed; dad ap breakfast karo..

KF; hmm…

And they did their breakfast.

 **After some 15 minutes**

 **University**

Purvi was already present in the class.

Kavin and dushyant were waiting for Sonia on a terrace.

And Sonia came wearing tights and a top( not looking good but the boys were seeing her and laughing)

Other girls to tease her said; sonia looking veryyy pretty!

Sonia didn't get the point; thank you!

And she started moving.

Dushyant too saw her and said to kavin while laughing; yeh kya ban ka yi ha?

Kavin didn't like this all! Of course not dushu's but others and Sonia?

She came to them on the terrace.

Sonia; tannaaa!

Kavin looked at her; yeh kya pehna ha?

Sonia; acha ha na? pata ha brand…

Kavin; kyun pehna ha yeh? Larkay batein kar rhy ha or…

Sonia angry; oh please mr. kavin! Why are you so conservative haan? Me tumhari honay wali fiancée houn or tum ho ka…

Kavin; me kya haan? Tumhay larky dekh kar batien kar rhy ha…or tum ho k..

Dushyant; guys! Stop this! Class start honay wali h chalein?

Both looked at him and started moving towards class.

 **Recess**

Kavin, dushyant and Sonia along with other friends were celebrating sonia's birthday.

Purvi and ishita came there.

Ishita excitedly; wow! Kis ki birthday ha?

Sonia; meri!

Ishita; oh..happy birthday Sonia!

Sonia; thank you!

Purvi just saw this and went to sit on a little far away bench.

Sonia; hey ishita! Yeh cake ly lo..or apni us friend ko bhi de do…

Ishita; thanks a lot!

And she went to purvi.

 **Kavin's side**

Kavin saw purvi and smiled.

Sonia; huh! Pata nahi kya problem ha is ki? Wish to kar hi sakti thin a! huh!

Kavin; oh come on! Why are you spoiling your mood! Just cut the cake! ?

Sonia; yeah you are right!

Kavin looking at purvi; something have been decided for you by me!

Sonia; kavin!

Kavin; yyes!

And they enjoyed eating the cake.

 **Dismissal**

 **And all went to their homes.**

 **Same like all nights**

 **Kavin ' room**

He was typing on his laptop.

 **Kavin's narration;** _sab ki zindagi kitni alag hoti ha! Koi bhi chah kar kuch nahi kar sakta! Shayad yehi is zindagi ka maqsad hota ha? Wo log khush naseeb hoty ha jin ki zindagi pyaar k haseen lafz sy bhari hoti ha! Kaha mily gay wo log jin k liye pyaar hi sab kuch hota ha! Family, friends uff sab me shayad hum sab itna busy ho chukay ha ka zindagi ka haseen rangoun sy wakif hi nahi! Haan shayad! Khair kabhi kabhi life me thora mirch masala to zaroori ha shayad isi me hi pyaar mily (thinking about purvi) ya shayad zindagi sab ki hi ik jesi hoti ha !_

 **And he switched off his laptop! And he went to sleep.**

 **Here purvi' room**

 **She too writing on her diary**.

 **Purvi's narration;** _sab ki zindagi alag hoti ha! Haan shayad yehi ha! Zindagi to un k liye hoti ha jin k paas paisay ki bahar hoti ha..hum jesoun k liye to zindagi ik mushkil or museebat k ilawa kuch hai. Wo log khush naseeb hoty ha jin k paas sab kuch hota ha, jo manga wo hazir or hum jesy jin k paas rehnay k liye apna ghar tak nhai ha, mujhy rashk ata ha un logo py jo apni zindgai k haseen paloun ko salamat rakh paty ha jesy k Sonia! Or me me to shayad yeh tak bhul chuki houn meri birthday last time celebrate kab hui thi! Shayad isi liye zindagi alag ha sab ki!_

 **And she too slept, keeping her dear friend (diary) aside.**

 **Tell me how was that?**

 **And a big hungama in next chapter! Wait and watch!**

 **And ABYT is in progress will be updated tomorrow(may be ;), and another kavi os will be update may be day after yesterday or may be after that! Hehe**

 **Waiting for your lovely reviews**

 **You like? Do review?**

 **Take care love u all**

 **Zaineb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Everyone!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed!**

 **(I didn't expect this! Hehe kala tika.!) hehe**

 **Ok so !**

 **Back with a new update**

 **Let's start it!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Next day**

 **University**

 **At dismissal time**

Kavin saw purvi sitting on the stairs and engrossed in her book.

Kavin smiled seeing her.

Purvi was so much engrossed in that book that she didn't even realized that kavin came and sat beside him, holding a book in his hand.

Kavin; hey!

Purvi saw him and gave no response!

She again got engrossed in her book.

Kavin just smiled at her and said; hey?

Purvi; kya ha?

Kavin; wo actually mujhy kuch notes chahiye thy..mery paas nahi ha na to kya tum…

Purvi; me apny notes kisi k sath share nahi karti!

Kavin; kisi k sath ya sirf mery sath?

Purvi looked at him.

Kavin; ok ok esay mat dekho! Acha chalo friends?

He forwarded his hand.

Purvi looked at his hand and then at him.

She just packed her stuff and moved from there.

Kavin smiled.

 **At purvi's home**

Her mother and sisters were teaching the children sitting in their veranda, when purvi's step brother, Arun, knocked at the gate.

Payal opened the door.

Payal making faces; oh tum ho! Kesy ho?

Arun; thik hi houn! Itni ajeeb shaklain kyun bana rhi ho?

PM: ary Arun beta ao ao! Kya haal ha? Ghar me sab thik ha?

Arun; ji bari maa sab thik ha! Wo me yeh mithai leky aya tha!

PM; acha wo kyun? Kya khushkhabri ha?

Arun; ary bari maa wo me nay boht achy marks liye ha na board me to..

PM; acha acha beta! Boht achy! Shabash! Esy hi mehnat karty raho!hmm!

Arun; ji!

PM; ary payal zara mera purse lana….or bhai aya ha kuch thanda to lao!

Payal; ji maa!

And she went inside the kitchen.

After few minutes she bought a glass of water and the purse.

PM opened the purse and gave 300 rs. to arun.

Arun; ary is ki kya…

PM; beta rakh lo..inaam a tumhara!

Arun; shukriya!

And he drank the water and went outside after bidding good bye to PM.

Paya; kya maa! Us ko paisay kyun diye?

PM; ary bhai us ka inaam tha!

Payal; Maa! Ap na! wo log khayal rakhy na rakhy ap unhy paisay de dain acha!

And she went inside her room.

PM; yeh larki bhi na! (to children) lao bacho! Apna apna kaam dekho!

And she too engrossed in her work.

 **At arun's house**

He entered inside and found his mother.

Arun; boht khush thi! Bari maa!

AM(arun's mother); aye haye koi inaam vinaam bhi diya ya yuhi chalta kiya tujhy! Huh!

Arun; maa pooray 300 rupay diya ha 300 rupay!

AM: bas itnay sy? Huh! Acha chal ja apny kamray me!

And arun went inside his room.

AM pov; yun hui kehti ha k humary paas paisay nahi ah…or yun arun ko 300 rupay de diyae! Huh! Yeh ghareeb log hoty hi yun ha! Khair! Anay do aj unhy(PF) kehti houn ka wo ghar jo un k hawaly kiya hua ha na apni betiyon k mery naam kary bas!haan yehi sahi ha!

And she sat to think the words that how would she made her husband agreed to her proposal.

 **Here at the bus stop.**

 **Purvi was standing there waiting for bus.**

 **A bus came and she was about to enter that but the people pushed her out of the bus and she again stood on that bus stop, which she hate the most!**

Purvi pov; oh no! bus to chut gai or ab dusri bus aye gi bhi 7 bjay or tab tak to andhersa ho jaye ga! Ab ya karoun! Itna thak gai houn! Chala bhi nahi ja rha! Liken or koi hal(solution) bhi to nhai ha! 5 to baj hi gaye ha! Chal purvi himaat kar! Thori or dair kar deni thi library me! Huh!

And she started to walk.

 **Here kavin was passing by the road when he saw purvi.**

Kavin smiled; purvi!

He slowly moved his car towards her.

Purvi saw the car and moved aside but kavin downed the window and gave a horn.

Kavin; purvi! Come I will drop you home!

Purvi again started to move.

Kavin; hey ajao! Dekho raat honay wali ha or phir yeh raasta bhi sunsaan ha come na! I drop you!

Purvi looked at him and then the road, she too felt the benefit in kavin's words.

Purvi; ammm…

Kavin; please…

Purvi; ok!

Kavin smiled and opened the door for her.

She sat and kavin drove the car to her home.

Purvi was giving him directions and he was driving.

Purvi; stop! Bas yehi utar do! Thank you!

Kavin seeing outside; yaar yaha to koi ghar nahi ha! Yeh to road ha! Pata nahi..

Purvi; tum nay meri itni help ki thanks a lot! But is sy agy me khud chali jaoun gi..

Kavin; par me tumhay ghar chor ata..oh kahiu tum mujhay wesa larka to anhi samjh rhi ho na jo larkion k ghar ka bahir khara rehta ha…no ways that's not my style ok! Please!

Purvi; nahi esi baat nahi ha…wo actually..jis muhaly(town) me me rhti houn…waha agar larki ko larky k sath dekh ly to bura manaty ha..or you know well!

Kavin; what?

Purvi; hmm! Chlo bye and thanks a lot!

 **Purvi started to move towards her home, while kavin smiled at her and moved from there.**

 **After a week**

There was a kind of welcome party, all were enjoying it whole heartedly.

Kavin has to perform in that.

He was standing on the stage, holding a guitar and in front of him a mike was placed.

 **Kavin was singing**

 **Zindagi gulzar hai**

 **Ye ishq ka darbar hai**

 **Kisi ky gham ko bantna hi piyar hai**

 **Haan ye piyaar hai**

Ishita dragged purvi in that concert place. Pruvi wasn't interested in that. Kavin looked at purvi and jumped from the stage and started to move towards her. Purvi saw him coming and she turned and came out of that concert. Kavin just smiled at her.

 **Zindagi gulzar hai**

 **Ye ishq ka darbar hai**

 **Yahan ghamo ko paalna**

 **Baikaar hai**

 **Han baikaar hai**

Everyone appreciated kavin.

 **Next day**

 **University's library**

Kavin and his friends were sitting there.

Sonia whispers; what the hell is this kavin?

Kavin looked at her confused; kya?

Sonia; yeh tum jo ajkal purvi k agay pechay ghoomty ho na! kya ho gya ha tum ko? Huh bekar larki ha wo! Huh

Kavin; look yaar purvi jesi larkiyon ko na sirf paisay sy pyar hota ha or kuch nahi! They just trap rich people! Yeh un ka pasha(profession) hota ha! Got it!

Sonia; haan to?

Kavin; haan to yeh ka me purvi ko trap karoun ga or kya! And she will just come to me! Haha!

All three shared a laugh!

But they were unaware that someone was listening their conversation. It was purvi!

Purvi was very angry.

She came to kavin's desk and took the notes, he was making, and then she tore them all.

Kavin stood up shocked; what was that?

Purvi; tumhy btanay k liye k tumhari ihmiat meri life me sirf in tukroun jesi ha! Samjhay!

Kavin; you!

Purvi; kya me? Haan?

And she pushed him.

Dushyant and Sonia got up!

Dushyant tried to stop kavin but he wasn't in a mood.

He came forward and about to slap purvi and she just stepped back.

Dushyant caught kavin's hand and tried to take him away.

Kavin and purvi looked at each other with fiery eyes.

Dushyant; purvi! Purvi am sorry…am sorry!

All this while Sonia, just kept her both hands on her mouth in extreme shock.

 **Purvi just went out of the library, tears in her eyes.**

 **While, dushyant was handling kavin.**

 **Purvi came at the gate and moved out of the university.**

 **Here it ends!**

 **Hope you guys like the hungama! Kavi's fight! Actually hatha pai! Hehe**

 **Tell me how was that?**

 **With lots of love and best wishes**

 **Zaineb**


	5. Chapter 5

**hiii everyone! so sorry for being this late but what can i do! i was so so so busy with the studies stuff that i even thought to take care of myself! sighed!**

 **Here is the next update**

purvi went to her home and just laid on the bed.

her sister priya came and saw her like this.

priya worried: purvi what happened? aj itni jaldi kyun a gai university sy?

purvi didn't replied but kept on weeping.

priya: purvi?

purvi: please priya filhaal mera mood nahi ha baat karnay ka? to please...please...

priya just nodded and moved out from the room after glancing for once at purvi.

 **here on kavin's side**.

he was extremely angry. he wasn't looking in a mood to talk with anyone.

he just moved to his home after the dismissal and threw himself on the couch.

dushyant too left him alone for sometime.

at kavin's home.

KM: bas me to chahti houn k kavin ki jald sy jald shadi ho jaye sonia k sath

KF looked at her.

KF: hmm...mujhy lagta ha abhi kavin ko thora time do set hony ka...

KM cut him: ab set hi to ha...or kitna ho ga?

KF: mera matlab ha apny peron par khara hony do us ko.

KM: bas ap ko bolny ki koi zaroorat nahi ha yeh sab sochny ki...me us ki maa houn thik hi kar rhi houn us k liye...kal hi me sonia li mom sy baat karti houn...

KF didn't say anything.

 **At evening**

purvi was sitting on a swing in her home when her mother saw hed and moved towards her.

she was lost in her own thoughts.

PM: kya kar rhi ho? yaha kyun bethi ho?

purvi looked at her and said: nahi kuch nahi ap ao betho..

PM: btao na kya hua? priya bta rhi thi k tum university sy bhi jaldi a gi thi?

purvi: haan maa bas...

PM: kya hua?

purvi: maa ik baat btao k rab ji humary sath hi esa kyun karty ha? maa dosron ko sab kuch dety h par humy kyun sab sy mehroom rakha ha? ameeron or ghareebon me itna farak kyun? samjh nahi ata!

PM just smiled at her.

PM:so jao raat boht ho gi ha kal university bhi to jana ha na...

purvi: haan!

PM went to her room and slept soon.

purvi went to her study table and opened her diary.

she picked the pen and started writing.

 **" zindagi me sirf wohi kyun milta ha jo kismaat me hota ha? kyun? kya rab ji ny yeh hi likha ha sab ki kismaat me takleef hi milni ha sab ko? ya phir shayad yeh mayosi ha! mayaosi to gunah ha na! zindagi honi to kavin k jesi chahiye jesy kisis larki k bary me itna kuch keh kar bhi pachtaw nahi hua tha.. or to or aj us ny ik larki par hath bhi uthaya... waqi me rab ji ny shayad meri hi zindagi me musibaton ki bharmar rakhi ha... zindagi me sab kuch pany ki khawhish me ...main kesy us kavin sy baat kar bethi thi... us ny waqai me mujhy meri aukaat yaad karwai ha...bas a b or nahi yeh rona dhona aj k baad khatam! bas!**

and she closed her diary.

 **here on kavin's side**

her mother came in and told me that she would talk with sonia's mother tomorrow, to which he didn't anything but just kept quite. and his mother understood something else.

kavin opened his laptop and started typing.

kavin:

 **"ajeeb ha na yeh zindagi! sab kuch hity huay bhi kabhi mehsoos hota ha k kuch nahi h..or kuch na hity huay bhi lagta ha sab kuch ha... aj purvi k sath wo larai! na chahty huay bhi mujhy itna ghusa kyun agaya! k me ny kavin kavin khanna ny us py hath uthaya! kaha gai wo ghairat? jo mery ander thi haan? ... khair is sab me meri kli ghalati nahi ha wo hi itna over react kar gai thi... or wesy bhi us ko kuch na kuch to masla banana hota h mery loye... purvi malhotra i hate you! i really hate you!**

and he closed his laptop.

 **next day university**.

all the students were talking about the yesterday's scene but kavin and purvi didn't say anything, they just attended their classes and went back home.

both didn't know that another mountain of trouble was waiting for them at their homes respectively.

 **at kavin's home**

KM was busy calling her friends and KF was deciding the venue while Neha was checking guests list.

kavin entered confused.

kavin: what's going on here?

neha while looking at him.

neha: kavin wo tum apny doston i llist too de do...

kavin: kyun?

neha: idiot! tum ny apni engagement py apny friends ko nahi bulana kya?

kavin shocked: what? meri engagement?

KM entered: haan kavin...kyun kya hua?

kavin: mom yeh sab kya ha?

KM: kya kya ha?

Kavin: meri engagement! mujhy pta hi nahi ha..

KM normally: pagal mat bno...me ny btaya to tha...

Kavin: to ap ny to baat karny ka kaha tha na... phir engagement...

KM: haan to thik h na acha hi h tumhari engagement ho jaye... to problem kya h?

Kavin: haan...magar...

KM: kuch magar wagar nahi...acha... ab jao apny room me...

Kavin: you know what mom...do what ever you want!

and he just went out of the house while grabbing his car keys.

 **here at purvi's house**

purvi entered and saw that there were some guests in there home.

purvi: namaste...

all: namaste..

and then she moved inside the kitchen.

purvi:maa yeh kon log aye ha?

PM: ary aram sy baat karo... yeh priya ko dekhny aye ha...

Purvi:acha...usy kya dekhna ha...(in a joking style) ...

PM:uff us k rishte k liye aye ha... rab ji bas meri naseeb ki kismat achi kary...

purvi: acha...

priya entered: maa dekho yeh thik ha?

 **she was wearing a beautiful cream colored shalwar suit and a peach colored embroided dupata...loooking absolutely gorgeous.**

purvi:ary waah...aj to meri behn ko dekh kar gir jaye gy sary...

PM: kisi ki nazar na lagy...me guests ko dekh k ayi...priya...chaye llyti ana...

priya: ji maa...

and she brought the tea to them...

The boy and his family liked her very much and the engagement date was fixed.

all were very happy.

but how could be this happen to a tough life of purvi.

 **at night**

 **Kavin's home**

Kavin returned and neha forced him to select his sherwani as day after tomorrow was his engagement.

and he did forcefully.

 **At purvi's home**

all were deciding what to do and when to do, and PM was making the calculations of the engagement preparations.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

PM opened the door and found PF there.

PM: ap? aye andr...

He entered inside.

PM: wo priya ka...

PF: rishta teh hogya ha...pta ha mujhy tum ny mujhy btana bhi zaroori nahi samjha...me baap houn us ka mujhy pehly btana chhaiye tha...

PM: rishta nahi engagement teh ho gi ha...or ap ko to me tab btao jab ap ko is sy koi farak parta ho...ap ko to is sab sy kki farak hi nahi parta...

PF: jaban sambhal k baat karo... mujhy na to tum sy koi matlab h or na hi tumhari betioun sy

...jo karna ha karo bas...yeh ghar khali kar do...

PM shocked: kya?

PF: haan bhai chahty ha k is ghar ko bech diya jaye... to tum log yeh ghar khali kar do..

PM: liken ap yeh to samjhye na k hum kaha jaye gy...or...

PF: wo sab mujhy nahi pta bas yeh ghar khali karo...agly do dib ka time ha tumhary paas...

PM: do din? liken kesy hum yeh sab kesy kary gy...ap...

PF: dekh aurat! me ny kaha k 2 din to matlab 2 di... ab chahe tum kahien bhi mujhy koi farak nahi parta...

and he went out.

while PM was all shocked, tears started to appear in her eyes and she sat on the couch with a thud.

Purvi and priya came out of the room and saw her.

priya: maa kya hua?

Purvi: maa kya kaha us insaan ny? haan?...

but she wasn't in a state to talk with anyone, she just kept trying.

.

.

.

 **Ok So Done with this one...**

 **i know guys boht late hogya...seriously boht zyada late kiya...even me bhi jaldi update karna chahti thi but sachiii me yaar time nahi tha...ab mila tha to socha update hi kar doun...**

 **guys ik ques ha jawab do gay plzzz.**

 **kal university me na ik larky k sath meri larai ho gai...humary exams ho rhy thy...wo meri frnd k agy betha tha...pehky meri frnd ko bulaya pochta k ap ka naam kya ha? us ny btaya...but us larky ko samjh me nahi aya...**

 **phir us ny mujh sy pocha...i said btaya to ha us ny...phir me ny dobara btaya us ko...phir pochny laga k paper btati ha yeh? me nay kaha k nahi pphir exam k shuru hoty hi us ny meri frnd sy pocha us ny usy bta diya...**

 **exam khatam hua we were walking back to hostel jab wo pechy sy aya...**

 **he asked my frnd k ap ny jo likhwaya tha wo sahi tha? my frnd said haan thik hi tha...**

 **agy sy he was asking paki baat ha?**

 **my frnd said haan...**

 **ab phir mujhy yeh baat buri lagi ka agr pochna hi tha to phir shak ki baat kar rha ha...**

 **i said agr ap ko problem thi to ap na pochty...me ny boht hi politw way me kaha...**

 **kehta kya kaha? me ny baat repeat ki phir sy hansaty huay...**

 **he said in a very offensive tone, me ny ap sy baat ki ha ap ko kuch kaha h ap kyun bol rhi h..meny akah k meri frnd h or agr ap esy kahaey gy to definitely mujhy bura lagna chahiye...wo ap ko bta rhi h or ap agy sy keh rhy k wo sahi tha...**

 **kehta k ap kyu. bol rhi ha.. inspite me hi usy frnd ka name btya or wo agy sy mujh par hi ghusa hua...**

 **jaty jaty kehta ha bakwas karti ha...**

 **i was like #mind ur language mr#**

 **after that he went...**

 **just tell me one thing k meri ghalati ha? i know mujhy nahi kehna chahiye tha but meri frnd ko esa kyun kaha n jab me boht polite way me baat kar rhi thi...**

 **do tell me haan...**

 **or story ka bhi btana kesi ja rhi ha...**

 **love u all**

 **take care**

 **Zaineb :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiii**

 **here is the next update**

 **Purvi's home**

All were om extreme tension, as they have to shift into a new home. Purvi was like weeping all the day. But it is being said "jis kp rab rakhy us ko kon chkhy" so, they too found a new home and started living in it.

 **Kavin's home**

Kavin too got engaged with sonia as his mom was insisiting him. He wasn't happy at all. The differences between their thinkings just made kavin to think whether he is doing good or not.

 **Time flew away! The two years of university were soon going to end. The result will soon be arrived. All were praying.**

Here, purvi was just struggling to pass the CSS exam, Civil Services exams.

Kavin too wanna join the Foreign Services .

So both forget about each other for a few days and started working on it.

Priya wedding date was too fixed, the man was a having a business in London, so priya went with him too.

Purvi's Mom was very happy for her daughter priya. And their youngest sister too was going to be engaged, payal, but purvi! she was all busy in making herself strong and bold.

One day, purvi's mom was sitting in her office, when her cell rang. She saw the caller id and said,

Haan bolo purvi kya hua?

no response

purvi?

weeping sounds

purvi beta kya hua? btao to sahi...

purvi: Maa me...me... meri...

PM: kya hua? mujhy dara kyun rhi ho? dekho beta agr result acha nhi aya to kya hua agli baar apply kr..

Purvi: Maa meri 17 position ayi h...

PM( happily): kya? Rab ka shukr h...

And they both shed some happy tears.

Kavin too was selected as a foreign services officer.

The news spreaded.

Purvi's dad too got to know about her success. He was shocked, happy, guilty, sad, etc can't describe he situation.

He thought to come to his daughter's home.

He walking through the road when an old neighbor came to him and said,

"ary bhai ap aye h, purvi ap ki hi beti h na? Mubarak ho g ap ko... itni bari kamiyabi mili h us ko... humaray to mohaly ka nam roshan ho gya.. rab g salamat rkhy... bary khush naseeb baap ho ap jis ko purvi jesi beti mili..."

And her father was having tears.

He went home and PM greeted him. He went inside, sat, and started looking for purvi.

PM: bahir gyi h abhi ati ho gi...

PF: hmm acha... wo... boht boht mubarak ho..

PM: ap ko bhi...

PF: hmm...

purvi entered.

PF stood to greet her but she just saw him and went inside.

PF smiled painfully and went outside.

PM: purvi yeh kya baat hui? wo tum sy milny aye thy or tum ho k...

Purvi: Maa ab aye milny.. jb unhony dekha k humary paas sb kuch h ab to agye hum sy milny... humy ab un ko koi zarorat nhi h...

PM: beta...

Priya: thk hi to keh rhi h maa purvi, jab meri shadi hui thi tb to ik dafa dekhny bhi nhi aye thy... or ab jab unhy pta chala k humary halat behtr ho rhy h to ab agaye hm sy milny...

PM just kept quite.

And the day ends.

 **After 2 years**.

Kavin was sitting in the DCO office along with two foreigners.

DCO: You people want to visit the poor and slum areas, a lady will show you them ..

Mr. Kavin you too be with them please...

Kavin: yeah sure... by the way who is the lady?

DCO: she... oh here she is...

and the next moment the girl enters.

DCO: Miss purvi malhotra

Kavin looked at her and she too, but being professional didn't show any reactions.

They went to the slum areas and started their research there.

Kavin pov: purvi malhotra k sath kam! wow cool haan! kabhi soch nhi tha but... wah

Purvi pov: is gadhy k sath kam... ufff.. kismat hi kharab h...

and they both get in to their works.

 **That's it for today...**

 **Hope u like it**

 **n sorry for being late... abyt will soon be updated...**

 **m thanks a lot for liking my story...love u ppl**

 **love**

 **zaineb😊**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiii all, hope all are good**

 **here is the next update and also read the A/N at the end 😊**

 **Chapter 7**

Both kavin and purvi were doing their jobs, giving the foreigners the information they required. All the while kavin tried to talk with purvi,which she completely ignore. And kavin as always liked her this behavior.

The day ended soon, the foreigners werw quite happy by the performance.

 **At evening**

Both kavin and purvi were packing their stuff to board back to their homes. Purvi was opening the car door, when kavin came and called her.

Purvi sighed: Now what?

Kavin: Wo...wo... Can i have your number?

Purvi: What?

Kavin: No i thought that it would be easier to contact and you know we need to discuss...

Purvi: But...

Kavin: Hey, come on number hi to manga h kon sa tmhra hath mang liya h... haha

Purvi just gave and irritated look and gave him the number.

Kavin was really very excited.

After that both boarded to their residence.

 **At Night**

Purvi was busy writing in her diary when kavin called her up. As purvi didn't know the number she received the call.

Purvi: Hello?

Kavin: Hey, how are you?

Purvi: tmhray paas mera number kesy aya?

Kavin: haha... kamal h yr tmny hi to diya tha.

Aahh purvi made a stupidity.

Purvi: kya h?

Kavin: kuch nhi esy hi hal chal puchna tha...

Purvi:puch liya, ok bye

Kavin: haan bye

and purvi cut the call but here kavin was feeling happy to hear her voice.

 **Next day purvi had a conference to attend in another city.**

There Dushyant was having his business. He got to know that purvi is there, so he decided to have a lunch with her, and also he wanted to say something to her. Something really important.

 **Here Kavin was back at his home, and got to know about the divorce of her sister naiha, kavin was shocked but decided to keep quite as that wasn't the right time. His home's atmosphere was not good those days. Mom's and sister's fight had become a daily routine now. One Day his sister came in her room and cried her heart out. Kavin was feeling pity for his sister and was angry on his mom as she is the one who ought to take care of her children and to guide them to the right path but she didn't do her job wisely and all ended. Kavin also thought of something and decided.**

Here Dushyant was eagerly waiting for purvi. Purvi arrived, looking gorgeous in simple Shalwar suit. He welcomed her.

Purvi: Hey, tm ny mjhy bulaya sb thk h?

Dushyant: haan bs kuch baat krni thi but us sy pehly khana kha lein?

purvi:haan thk h

dushyant ordered the food, they have their lunch.

Purvi: to ab btao...

Dushyant: ehm, dekho purvi naraz mat hona, hmari frienship is sy effect nhi honi chahiye, dekho me nhi chahta k...

Purvi: dushyant seedhi trah btao.

Dushyant:Will you marry me, purvi?

purvi was shocked at sudded confession.

Dushyant: i...i really like you and...

purvi: thank you for the lunch dushyant pr ab mujhy kam h.

Dushyant: pur...

But purvi left the place.

She sat in her car and asked the driver to take her home.

 **Here Kavin broke his engagement with sonia as sonia was much likely having the qualities of his mother. His mother didn't like this at all but still they haven't any other option.**

 **One night**

Priya(who came a week ago after her marriage)was scolding purvi for not accepting dushyant's proposal.

purvi merely replied: mujhy shadi nhi krni, leave me alone! good night.

And priya left.

 **Same night**

kavin and dushyant were having a chat at their favourite place.

When Dushyant asked kavin: yar why did you broke up the relation with sonia?

Kavin:you very well know that dushu.

Dushyant: Yeah i know, but you should at least think about that for once, nai?

Kavin: Soch smjh k hi faisla kiya h meny, me ik esi lrki k sath zindagi nhi guzar skta jis ki soch mujh sy kahein zyada alag ho yar.

Dushyant:hmmm thk h but...

Kavin: but?

duhshyant:esi lrki kaha mily gi jis ki soch tujh jesi ho gi? kon h wo?

Kavin thought and said: ammm... Purvi...

Dushyant shocked: purvi? purvi malhotra?

kavin : yup( while jumping from the car bonnet)

Dushyant: you must be kidding me, right?

Kavin: Nope, am not kidding... chal tujhy ghar drop kr doun

Dushyant was thinking and a kind of fear arose inside him.

Kavin: Dushyant?

Dushyant: h...haan aya

And both drove to their respective homes.

 **A/N**

 **ok guys i know am super dooper late, and i know that there is no use of apologizing. But in my defence i only wanna say is that i got the free time now a days. Before that i was quite busy.**

 **And one news that i wanna share something with you all, i have topped in my batch AlhamdulliAllah Thanks for your precious wishes**

 **love yaa**

 **Zaineb**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii all**

 **thank you for your reviews 😊**

 **the next update is here**

 **Chapter 8**

Soon Kavin and purvi completed their wasn't able to figure out what he could do now. So, he too left the way for purvi to live her life in her own way and kept the friendship as before.

Kavin used to call purvi every now and then, and purvi completely ignoring him. Kavin was enjoying this, sonowhere inside him he used to think that purvu is the girl made for her.

The days passed by nothing has change at all between them, but one thing! Kavin was in love with purvi! Yeah, finally he realized that he is in love with purvi and she is the girl of his type, simple, sweet, determined, passionate and just the way he liked.

Purvi hasn't such feelings for anyone yet.

 **One Afternoon**

 **At purvi's home**

Her mother and neighbor were talking.

Neighbor: Ary behn tum to boht qismat wali ho ik beti to Amrica(America) chali gi tumhri, teesri ka bhi rishta paka ho rha h...

PM: g bs rab g ka karam h...

Neighbor thought of teasing her : haan haan bilkul par purvi? us ka kya...

PM got worried.

Neighbor sensed that and said: haan bhai ab tmhari to kamayi poot ( source of income) h wo tum kyun usy kisi ghar bhejny lagi...ary...ary... esa me nhi sab log keh rhy mohaly me... un un sab ko lagta h esa, me to janti houn na sab

PM(controlling her tears): hmm...

But they don't know that purvi has arrived home, and had heard all their talks.

Purvi angrily: Ap sab ko meri shadi fikar krny ki zarorat nhi h ab ap ja skti hain (while pointing towards door)

Neighbor angrily, moved out saying: bhalai ka to zamana hi nhi rha

PM started to cry.

Purvi saw this and said: Maa ap...

PM: bas... bs kuch nhi sunna mujhy, yehi chahti thi na tum ho gi tasali ( a word used for having peace, here in a teasing way)

Purvi: Ma...

PM: priya is sy kaho baat na kry mujh sy

And PM cried. Priya took purvi inside.

 **Same Night**

Kavin'family were chatting with each other, when kavin entered.

KF: ao ao beta kavin ham tumhry hi bary me baat kr rhy thy.

Kavin: Mery bary me? kyun?

Naiha: tumhari shadi k bary me bhai, or kya.

Kavin: ohh

KM: ab sonia sy to karni nhi h tum ny to tum hi bta do kaha sy laoun me larki?

Kavin: mery liye life partner me khud dhoondh sakta houn.

KM : oh acha, to zara mujhy bhi to pta chaly k kon h wo?

Kavin: Purvi, Purvi Malhotra

Naiha shocked: What?

Kavin: haan yr

Naiha: i can't believe this!

KM: ik. .ik min kon h yeh purvi, kya krti h? kaha rehti h? background kya h? kon log h? baap ka kya business h? kitny shares hain market me? kya nam kya h baap ka? me to kisi Malhotras ko nhi janti...

Kavin: Mom...Mom... relax ok! Calm down Purvi ik middle class sy h, father shyd us k koi shop waghera chalaty hain or Mom us ki school principal hain...

KF, KM shocked: what?

KM: tumhra dimaag kharab ho gya h kya? Pagal ho gye ho tum? ik ik shop keeper ki beti sy hm rishta kr dein? Middle class family! ufff kavin kavin me tumhara kya kroun? kab bary ho gy tum

Kavin: Mom, i can choose my life partner and i chose purvi understood? I like her and i wanted to marry her that's it.

KM: kavin! (to KF) ap hi smjhaye isy, meri to sunny sy raha...

And she moved to her room.

Naiha: am too sleepy, Good Night

And she too left.

Kavin: Dad

KF: Kavin, is me abhi sochny do hmay. yeh sab itna asaan nhi h jitna tum soch rhy ho

Kavin nodded and his father went into thoughts.

 **Next Day**

Kavin decided to have a talk with their professor cum uncle. Because now he was very close to purvi, can convince her.

He talked with him about the marriage, to which he was just speechless and don't even what to react.

Professor: Kavin...beta... tumhy pta h na tum kya keh rhy ho?

Kavin smiled: Yes, i know... or...or me chahta houn k ap us sy baat karein please, uncle.

Professor more shocked: Pagal Vagal ho gye ho kya?Purvi sy baat kroun... Ahm... 😐😧

Kavin innocent look 😊: please please please na uncle pleaseeeeeee...wo ap ki baat man jaye gi pleaseeeee...

Professor adjusting his tie: Ok i will try.

Kavin: Yes! Yes! I really love you uncle (and he hugged him tightly)

Uncle : haan haan thk h bhai

Kavin ran outside, but came back after few seconds, and took some biscuits in his hands and then goes out.

Kavin: Thank you uncle, biscuits k liye bhi ...haha

Here professor was in a dilemma, don't know what to do.

 **Next day**

The professor called purvi up to his office.

Purvi reached his office soon and entered inside.

Purvi: Hello sir

Professor: Hey, purvi, kesi ho?

Purvi: thik houn sir, sir wo yeh kuch books... (placing them on table)

They both sat down on chairs and professor ordered tea.

Professor: hhhaan... books...

Purvi :kya baat h sir ap ny bulaya?

Professor: hhaan wo bs kuch baat thi, tum pehly yeh btao tumhri maa behny sb thk hain?

Purvi: G g sir sab thk hain, priya aj kal ayi hui h or payal us ki engagement ho gi h kuch dino pehly.

Professor: Acha acha... or or tum? tum ny kuch nhi socha abhi?

Purvi: nhi sir abhi kuch nhi ik baar sb set ho jaye phr sochoun gi.

Professor: bura na mano purvi to meri nazar me ik larka h,( purvi looked at him blankly) infact us ny khud mujh sy kaha h k me tum sy baat kroun is sab k bary me.

Purvi: kon kon h wo?

Professor: Kavin

Purvi got the greatest shock of her life:k..kavin khanna?

Professor: haan

Purvi : sir ap esa soch bhi kesy skty hain?ap mujh sy esi baat kar bhi kesy skty hain? Kavin, kavin jis ki hazaron girl friends houn gi, university ki har larki sy to shadi ka wada kr chuka ho ga wo, ap to usy achy sy janty hain, or ap ap mujh sy us k rishte ki baat kr rhy hain...

Professor: Purvi wo ab boht badal gya h, zimedaar ho gya h or...

Purvi:phr bhi sir me us sy shadi nhi kr skti, wp duniya ka akhri mard ho ga tab bhi, keh dijiye ga usy... bye sir

Professor: Purvi...

But she hurriedly went out of the office.

 **She sat in her and drifted to thoughts: "Huh, kavin, kavin ny mery liye proposal bheja h, matlab had hi ho gi ab to, chahta kya h akhir yeh larka samjhta kya h khud ko, me koi sonia, asmara, ya phr rohi nhi houn jo is ki baaton me ajaye, had h... "**

And in her angry mode, she reached her home and told everything to her sister, priya.

To which she was also utterly shocked.

 **Kavin called Professor and asked about purvi and her answer.**

The Professor told him everything what she said.

Kavin replied:As expected, but thank you uncle ap ko abhi thori or help krni ho gi meri...Ok bye take care

And he ended the call.

 **Here purvi was very angry on kavin, wrath took it's peak and she just wanted to KILL HIM, KAVIN KHANNA!right now!**

 **And Kavin was thinking how to convince everyone, and most importantly, PURVI MALHOTRA!**

He sighed and took his lappy and went outside in the lawn.

 **So, how was the chapter? tell me.**

 **Now what's gonna happen? Purvi? KM? KF? Naiha? PM? Priya? Payal? PF? Kavin kesy in sab ko convince kry ga? And what about the professor, will he be able to stretch this rubber band of matter or will the rubber band act like a brittle substance?**

 **Read the further chapters, have fun**

 **n yaa thank you those who reviewed, i know i didn't update early but please try to understand dear, Love yaa and yaa i believe k wohi ap sy naraz hoty hain jo ap sy boht pyar krty hain, thank you 😍**

 **And this fic is based on Pakistani Drama serial, *ZINDAGI GULZAAR H* i told that before dear 😊**

 **love yaa all**

 **Zaineb**


	9. Chapter 9

**ASSALAM O ALAIKUM!**

 **HIIIIII HOLAA**

 **HOW ARE YOU ALL?**

 **UPDATE IS HERE AND PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Kavin opened up his laptop and started typing:**

" _**the girl I liked, whom I think would be my best choice rejected me! I am just too bad I guess… but no I will get her , fair and square! Ohh dude! Its not a martial arts match relax! But for me I guess its the biggest surprise (smiling himself) falling in love with a girl whom I thought I hate the most.. definitely life is the best clock that could change the time anytime at any moment you hate someone once and yet love her at the same time. Zindagi waqae insaan ko boht kuch sekha dyti h!"**_

And he smiled, thinking about purvi! No doubt it is the biggest challenge kavin ever took!

 **Here at the Purvi's side**

She was sitting on her favourite place, her study table. A 1000 pages diary place in front of her which has been a part of her brain at that time filling itself with the black drops that were actually making someone relax! Purvi busy with her best friend her diary, her pen and her old lamp giving her light.

Purvi's words:

" _**so now Kavin Khanna wants to marry me, why this life is just so strange to me pehly dushyant or ab yh kavin, akhir chahta kya h yh larka ab mjh sy . itna kch krny k baad bhi isy lgta h k me is sy shadi kroun gein kya ho gya h yh sb! Kyun zindagi is qadar mushkil h! kis ny kaha h k zindaagi gulzaar h ! kn kehta h k yh sb asaaan hota h. logon ko bs apni khushion ki pari rehti h ! pr hum jesy mery jesy log apni khushion k bary me kch krna to door soch bhi nahi skty! " zindagi waqae boht ajeeb h!**_

And she closed it and drifted to sleep.

 **After few days**

 **At Purvi's mother's house**

Purvi's Dad was talking to her mother.

PD: han to ksi h wo?

PM; thek h… bs bht masroof (busy) h

PD;haan ab zahir h asaan naukri(job) to h nahi

PM; han g

PD; or tum kafi dyr baad ai tum to do chaar din me any wali thi

PM; haan ana to tha pr purvi ny kaha k ruk jao to phr ruk gai

PD; acha acha… chalo thek h me nikalta houn phr

Here purvi as been doing government job, she got a new house and a car but in other city , and her mother visited her there.

 **At Purvi's dad house:**

His wife brought the tea and gave it to him.

Wife: ahm… ap us k ghar gye thy?

PD: haan

Wife: acha

..

Wife: haan bhai ab to afsar(officer) beti ki maa h thaat(show off) to boht houn gain us k dimaag asmaano sy baatein krta ho ga

PD looked at her and disappointingly shook his head.

Wife: wsy ksa ghar h us ka

PD; haan acha h

Wife; acha

PD; wsy tumhara beta kahan h?

Wife; Rabba ap us k ghar sy aye or humy paraya kr diya…! (fake crying)

PD; kahan h wo besharam insaan…ARUN! ARUN! ARUN!

Arun: g g papa

PD: kidhr thy tum?

Arun; wo..

PD: result kesa rha?

Arun (shocked + fake smile): papa wo paas ho gya boht achy numbaron sy …

PD: acha? Kitny number?

Arun: haan papa wo…woo….. 430/550

PD: 430? acha? Jhooty nikamy insaan dafa ho ja meri nazron sy ! shakal mat dekhana mjhy

Arun: papa?

PD:me khud dekh k aya houn tumhara result 243 number h tumhary! Puray mohaly( society) me dhandhora pita hua har koi rok k bta rha h mujhy nikamy shaks!

Arun: ik to mujhy smjh nahi ati logon ko kya milta h batein kr k… papa zaroor koi garbar hui ho gi

PD; haan haan masla to sirf mery bety k sath hona tha… nalayk kahein ka

Wife; ary bs bhi kr do ap bacha h wo …

PD; tumhary laad ny hi bigara h isy… ik meri betiyaan rab buri nazar sy bachye kitni kamiyaab hain wo…nalayk olaad

Wife; ary… ab wo bth achi ho gi haan… haan bhai me buri mera bacha bura mera khandaan bura me hi anparh houn na me hi gawaanr houn (ignorant)

PD; chup ik dam chup awaz na aye mujhy tum dono ki…

And he went out of the house.

 **Kavin's side**

He was talking to his professor again about purvi's issue.

Kavin; uncle! Please na bs ik bar ik baar meri baat krwa dein us sy pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!

Uncle: acha acha koshish krta houn sbr kro…. wsy tumny baat ki h apny ghar walon sy?

Kavin; g ki h… ik baar purvi sy bat kr loun wo maan jaye phr jayein gain wo us k ghar

Uncle(in disbelief); acha…

And he cut the call.

Uncle (talking to himself) : pta nahi kya krta h yh larka ….ufff

And he dialed a number.

Uncle: haan beta kal mil skti ho mujhy?… acha thek h me wait kroun ga… ok bye

 **Next day**

Purvi entered inside Kavin's uncle and her professor's office.

Purvi: Hello sir!

Professor (a bit tensed): hello Purvi!

Purvi;g sir apny bulaya tha..

Professor: Haan?… haan haan wo baat krni thi… ary tum betho na me chaye(tea) mangwata houn

Purvi; g..

And she sat down.

Professor: Purvi me 5 min me ata houn tum betho

Purvi: g …

And he went.

Some times later kavin entered, seeing purvi he smiled.

Kavin: hello!

Purvi looked at him and ignored.

Kavin sat beside her.

Kavin; amm… purvi…wo…meny tumsy kaha tha kuch

Purvi: dekho me sir sy milny aye tumhari bakwas sunny nahi

Kavin; meny hi uncle ko kaha tha…

Purvi: what? (shocked) thek h phr mjhy chlna chahiye

Kavin; ary…

And he saw the peon bringing tea.

Kavin; acha chaye to pita jao

Purvi; hmmm..

The peon was about to place the cups but it slipped and was about to fall on purvi's hand but no! It didn't purvi who was closing her eyes, felt nothing she opened and saw Kavin's hand drenched it hot tea and he merely said: aram sy yaar! Kya krty ho…

And he checked on purvi whether she is okay or not.

 **At night**

 **At purvi's house**

Priya was in great shock and was asking purvi: akhir tu maan kesy gai kavin sy shadi krny k liye? Mujhy smjh nahi arha..

Purvi(smiling): har koi ap k upr chaye girny sy nahi bachaa!

Priya: hain?

She was shocked but purvi was smiling herself.

 **A/N: Okaayyyyyyy! people I know am tooo bad and very bad …. sorry ki ap koi jagah hi nahi bachtii.. but still am really really reallly very sorry for not updating I am guilty really , I swear!**

 **But seriously I wasn't having brain to write :P I was not in a mood actually, but when I saw y ovely followers my lovely friends, my great reviewers I thought of updating it now no matter in what mood I am …..am sorry once again, sincere apologies**

 **Lastly, thanks a lot to all who supported me love you all very much!**

 **Love,**

 **Zaineb**


End file.
